Rehabilitates
by royaltyjunk
Summary: [AU] "It's a process," he says, smiling. She shakes her head. "It's a lie." In which one cares too much and another cares too little.


_Author's Ideas: After constant needling from my friend, I wrote this. Yay. It's an AU where Kirigiri is Ultimate Despair._

 _I'm also fucking up DR3 canon because it's an AU, so Ultimate Despair were not brainwashed, but joined of their own free will. Also that the people who died in the 77th Class Mutual Killing don't wake up, and the people who do are still despair-sane, so they get whisked off to therapy._

 _More feels-_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Danganronpa._

* * *

Rehabilitates

* * *

Her nails scrape against the bottom of the stone basin as she cups her hands, drawing water. The reflection that was shown in the water's surface distorts. It's fitting, the way the water breaks apart her face, much like how she was destroyed herself.

Disgusted with her self-reflection, she closes her eyes and splashes the water onto her face, rubbing her fingers along her cheeks and over her lips. Flakes of dirt rub off onto her fingertips and drift into the water. With a slam of her hand, it swirls away into the stone sink, and she wipes her face off with a ragged towel. A raw scratch across her cheek flashes back at her in the cracked mirror.

She curls her lip at the image of herself in that mirror, and throws the rag on the ground.

There's a flash behind her, and then a blonde girl is pulling on her hair.

"Let go," she grinds between her teeth.

"Then stop leaving your shit all over the place," the blonde shoots back, releasing her grip on Kirigiri with a flourish.

She turns away, a disgusted curl of her lip showing as she walks back to the twin beds behind her. The stiff mattress barely moves when she sits on it, and she runs her hands through her rugged and damp lavender hair.

Sonia sits in front of her, immersed in examining her chipped nails.

The metal door to their cell creaks open, and Kirigiri sighs.

"Kirigiri Kyouko."

She doesn't bother turning around, instead focusing on combing through her hair with her fingers. Only when Sonia taps her shoulder does she stop. Kirigiri looks up, meeting the eyes of the man who called her name, a familiar face.

"So you've fallen in with these commoners," he snarls.

"Shut it, Togami," she retorts, brushing past him. "Hurry up and take me to him."

He huffs and brushes off his suit, taking quick steps down the hallway. Kirigiri follows a close few steps behind, and the guards around her cell close the door behind her.

Togami looks over his shoulder, a sneer on his face. "Stay back, trash."

She grits her teeth, a sharp retort on the edge of her lips. He narrows his eyes, and she shuts up, slowing her steps. He turns away, an unpleasant look on his face as he climbs the stairs.

At the top of the stone stairs is a door that she's grown too accustomed to seeing, and Togami opens it. A brown-haired man inside glances over his shoulder, smiling as Kirigiri steps forward and Togami reluctantly holds the door open for her.

"Good morning," Naegi calls in a cheerful voice. Kirigiri just sits in the cushioned chair in front of him. Togami closes the door, and she's just left in the room with Naegi.

"How have you been?" He asks cheerfully, bustling about the small room.

She shrugs purposefully, knowing that Naegi can't see her. Silence descends over them, and he glances over his shoulder.

"So, you still don't know?" He asks, the peppiness in his voice gone.

"Putting it like that gives a bad impression," she says bluntly.

"Ah, sorry," he smiles. "I just wanted to see if it was true."

"Well, it is."

Naegi nods, and pulls up a chair in front of her. "So? Did anything major happen recently?"

"No," she responds, crossing her legs and glancing at her dirty nails.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything. I'm here for a reason."

"You're here for a reason, but I'm not."

He sighs, leaning forward. "Kirigiri-"

"Stop right there," she interrupts, holding up a finger in front of him. "You give me this lecture every time I come here, and I am sick of this. I only come here because you will literally drag me here if I don't, and I don't intend to tell you anything."

"But-"

"I'm not your classmate anymore. I am your worst enemy now, and you must treat me like your worst enemy."

"Still! I can't just ignore that we worked together!" He stands up suddenly. "You helped us when we were trapped in Hope's Peak Academy, in that Mutual Killing Game! Even if you betrayed us after we joined the Future Foundation, I believed in you! I still have faith in you!"

She glances up at the man, a cold look in her eyes that clashes and battles with the fiery passion in his eyes. He sighs and sits back down, smiling at her.

"I'm sorry. I got a little… heated up there," he chuckles, rubbing the back of his head. "I just wanted you to know."

"It doesn't bother me," she replies, crossing her arms. "Besides, I don't care."

"Kirigiri, why don't you try?"

"Try what?"

"Telling me," he says. "Tell me about what happened, or what's happening. Don't you want to try this at least once?"

She sighs. "Tell me again why I'm here."

"To help you, and to get you to open up to others. Come on, Kirigiri. If you try it once, I'm sure it'll be okay."

"Fine," she runs her hands through her hair and sighs. "Just this once… I'll try."

Naegi smiles and leans forward. "Alright. Go on."

"I… I don't know where to start, though."

"Then, talk about what happened. During the Tragedy, after it, whenever."

"During the Tragedy… I betrayed. I was in Hope's Peak Academy, wasn't I? I collaborated with Enoshima and Ikusaba, didn't I? I was planning my betrayal since the start. I lived peacefully in the Academy for despair's sake. I made you the Ultimate Hope for despair's sake. I joined the Future Foundation for despair's sake. What else can I say? I just wanted to make everyone despair, even though I was never truly invested in despair itself. I… can I stop now?"

"Um… alright, I suppose. Why?"

"I just don't want to talk about it. Aren't you supposed to know when you've crossed the line?"

"I suppose so… well, doesn't that make you feel better? Telling another what you think?"

"I suppose. Still, I'm not going to get better," she states as she dusts off her skirt.

"It's a process," he says, smiling.

She shakes her head. "It's a lie."

~ / . / . / ~

Naegi sees her for two days a week, four weeks a month. Every time, he greets her with a happy-go-lucky grin, and kind words that she doesn't want.

He tries his best to help her, he really does, and she can tell. He goes out of his way to make sure she's treated well, and pays her regular visits when he's unable to make it to an appointment.

The other Remnants of Despair don't bring up the subject of the brunette Future Foundation branch leader. She hates it and Sonia knows well enough, especially thanks to the blooming bruise on the princess's arm.

"We're going to try something new today," Naegi announces when Kirigiri settles herself into her seat.

"And what would that be?"

"We're going to try doing some physical check-ups from now on. Today is just your eyes, but in the next few weeks, we'll be checking to make sure you all are healthy."

She twirls a piece of her lavender hair between her fingers, sighing as he finishes telling the news.

"I know when I'm healthy or not. You don't need to do this for me."

"Kirigiri, not to be rude, but you only know causes of death. We want to make sure you don't get sick, or don't have any pain."

She snorts. "Say that one more time, and I'll apply those causes of death knowledge to you."

"I-I'm sorry!" He squeaks.

"Let's get this over with then," she mumbles. "What do I need to do?"

Naegi opens a black case, pulling out a portable light. "Look at my ear," he says, pointing at his ear.

She moves her eyes, and he flashes the light into her eyes, a blue light that pierces her eyes. She doesn't blink.

"Turn your head to the right," he instructs. She follows his words. "Now look at the wall in front of you without moving your head."

She does as he asks, and he gently shines the light - this time white- against the whites of her eyes.

"Now turn your head to left and do the same." He does the same procedure on her. After a bit, he shuts the light off. "You can turn back now."

"Why do you bother with trying to help us?" She asks bluntly.

"Well… It's not all about the Remnants of Despair either. It's mainly you, Kirigiri," he responds, storing the flashlight-like device into the black case.

"Explain."

"I don't think there's a need for explanation," Naegi smiles. "You helped me through hell and back. I trusted you, you trusted me. I enjoyed our times together. I want to help you. I helped you back then, didn't I? Who's to say I can't help you now?"

"Even after I betrayed you?" She counters.

"Especially after that. I hadn't expected that… Out of all of us, you were the least suspicious. I didn't expect it all… I didn't know what to do. I was so sad… I felt so betrayed. It was hard for me to believe it at first. Even now… I hardly believe it. It's strange. Really strange. It's been a year since then and… I don't know if I'll recover… You hurt me… badly…"

He trails off then, and tears spring up in his eyes. They don't go unnoticed by Kirigiri.

"Don't cry," she tells him harshly. "I'm not here to be your therapist."

"I know," he whispers. "I know."

Still, they stream down his face, and he hastily wipes them away. When his vision clears, she's no longer sitting in the chair in front of him.

~ / . / . / ~

She gets sick of the world.

"Is there something wrong? Do I have something on my face?"

"No. Proceed with the session already."

"Alright… Last time… Ah! We asked you to do some physical activities. Do you feel better after doing these exercises, or doing the activities we tell you to?"

"No."

"Have you been-"

"You aren't getting better, are you?" She interrupts pointedly.

He stays silent, but the bitterly guilty look on his face betrays his quietness. She lets out a great sigh, and he purses his lips. Silence descends over the two.

"No," he says, his voice as soft as a whisper. "I'm not over it. I probably won't get over it."

She raises an eyebrow at him, but doesn't allow her emotions to be on display to him.

"Anyways," Naegi starts in an awkwardly joyful way, "I finally convinced everyone to let you move into the Future Foundation building on the island."

"What about all the others here?"

"There's only one spare dormitory, and… we think you're doing the worst out of everyone here."

Kirigiri doesn't deny it. There's a reason Sonia doesn't swear and sulk anymore, a reason Owari actually eats now. There's an unspoken change in Souda's mood, and definite change in Kuzuryuu's appearance. Even Kamukura isn't… Kamukura. He smiles a bit, rarely laughs, but most of all, he cries - more times than she thought. Sometimes there's a physical difference in him too.

Yet, Kirigiri doesn't show these signs of recovery. She's unorganized, cold, dissatisfied. She swears, she curses, and she has her violent tendencies that the Ultimate Detective Kirigiri doesn't have.

She blows a breath upwards, disheveling her bangs. "Do I have a choice in this?"

"Not… really…"

She stands. "I'll go get my things, then."

"I'll-"

"I don't need help," she retorts, spinning on her heel and storming out of the room.

She walks down the stone hallway silently, listening to Owari joyfully laughing at something pitiful that Souda did. She turns the corner and sees the duo, sitting in Souda's cell against the wall. Kamukura is splayed out on the bed, his eyes closed. There's something off about the man with every talent, but she brushes them off, ignoring their happy "hello"s and "good morning"s.

"Kirigiri, you're already done with the session?" Sonia asks once she opens the cell door.

"I'm moving to the Future Foundation building," she informs coldly, bending to pick up her detective's coat that is hanging on her bed frame.

"Oh! What a wonderful occasion!"

"I'm moving because they think I'm doing the worst out of all of you."

"Nonsense! I think you are doing fine. You ought to cherish this opportunity. Here, I'll call everyone else!"

Before the purple-haired woman can protest, Sonia is rushing down the cell hallways, calling for her classmates. Kirigiri sighs angrily and continues collecting her belongings.

"Here," Owari offers her a large fabric bag when she comes in with the rest of her classmates. "I think this was supposed be for you, but they ended up in my cell for some reason."

Kirigiri takes it silently, stuffing the bag with what little clothing and entertainment she has.

"I'll miss you," Souda says wistfully. "You were nice to have around."

"Yeah!" Owari agrees, a grin on her face. "Make sure to come visit!"

"Yes, I would like to know how you are doing as well," Sonia claps her hands together and smiles, a joyful expression in her eyes.

Kuzuryuu just offers her his hand, and they shake hands stiffly.

Behind the blonde gangster is Kamukura, who leans against the outside of the cell, his eyes closed. Kirigiri exits the cell, and faces Kamukura, expecting a cynical analysis of her situation, or nothing at all.

"Take care," he says in a voice that she's never heard, and when he opens his eyes, they flicker from crimson red to an emerald shade of green. He offers her his hand as well, and she takes it in a firm handshake.

"I will, Hinata Hajime."

She enters Naegi's room after the farewells from her comrades, and he smiles.

"Looks like you're ready," he observes, and stands, taking hold of a fabric bag identical to hers.

"What's in there?"

"New supplies we thought we should give you. There's toiletries, notepads, some emergency food… things like that."

"Let's get going already," she grumbled.

"Of course. Here," he unlocks a door on the other side of the room, and they exit into the bright and bustling 14th Branch of the Future Foundation. "Do you remember where the dormitories are?"

"I haven't been in this stupidly massive building for two years. Of course not."

He chuckles and leads her down the rightmost hallway. "Here, I'll lead you."

They climb the stairs at the end of the hall, and make it up three stories before Kirigiri is stopped by a familiar woman.

"Kirigiri! Is that you!?" Asahina cries happily, placing a hand on the purple-haired woman's arm. Naegi just smiles and continues walking.

"Yes," she responds.

"It's so nice to see you! I was so worried about you! I hope you were okay…"

"Yes, I was fine. Can I go now?"

"Oh… sure," Asahina releases Kirigiri's arm, an ashamed yet worried look on her face.

She manages to walk up the stairs, and the new floor gives her a decision between another staircase or a hallway of dormitories.

"Naegi?" She calls.

"Your room is up here," Naegi answers from a higher floor. She climbs the stairs two at a time, following the sound of his voice.

She climbs up the stairs, coming face to face with the brunette when she makes it past the final step of the staircase.

"All the way up here?" Kirigiri asks, a solemn look on her face.

"It's… easier for us to check up on you," he says bashfully, scratching the back of his neck.

"You're telling me not to try any horseshit, aren't you? Fine," she holds her head high and pushes open the door to her new room.

It is a room larger than her cell, thankfully, with running water and electricity, something she hasn't had in awhile. It was actually a relief for her to see things she hadn't used for such a long time. She lays her hand on the remote, and the television in the corner of her room buzzes to life. It's on some channel with a dramatic "lovers are separated" sob story, and she scoffs.

"Who even put this here?"

"Ah, that was Fukawa… I'm guessing she put it on this channel."

"As expected of her," she muttered coldly, placing her bag of belongings beside the bed. He follows suit, and begins to unpack everything in the bag he's holding.

"The bathroom is in this room over here," he says, placing down the new toiletries that were given to her on the sink counter.

She grunts, and reluctantly opens up her bag, unpacking as well.

It's near sunset when they finish, and Kirigiri falls onto her bed with an exhausted sigh.

"Here," Naegi says, offering her a metal water bottle.

She takes the bottle silently, drinking the liquid inside. She glances inside the bottle before looking up at the brunette. "Is this tea?"

"Togami brewed it for you."

She gives him a strange look, but he chuckles. "He can be courteous if he wants to."

"It's not that, it's- never mind."

He looks at her strangely, and she brushes off his weird look. "Get going already. You have more things to do than help me here."

"I… alright, if you insist," Naegi stands, making towards the lone door.

"You forgot the water bottle," Kirigiri says, walking with him to the exit. He steps out, and then turns to face her.

"You can keep it," he smiles.

"Thank… you.. for the help," she stammers as the unfamiliar words roll off of her tongue.

"Kirigiri, we talked about this. Smile," he implores.

She sighs. "That's your job," she murmurs under her breath. He looks down at his feet, his eyes wide and face red.

"I love you," he blurts out, glancing up at her.

She laughs bitterly. "I'm sorry to say that I don't."

"In the past, when we were classmates… did you love me?"

Her voice clogs up in her throat then, and she slams the door on him. The television continues buzzing its dramatic sob story show, and she throws the remote at it. The screen shatters in a splash of glass, and she falls back against her bed.

Her head hurts, her world is spinning. There's the familiar smell of blood in the air, and she can barely register what's happening when blood spills from her lips, splattering the boringly white sheets.

She's seeing stars, and then blacks out.

It's poison, her favorite way to kill, that claims her life. He's apprehended for her death.

They never recover in the end.


End file.
